


We are the Ultimates and we shall never abandon you

by Sepponix39012



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepponix39012/pseuds/Sepponix39012
Summary: Junko Enoshima has nearly taken over the world and crushed all resistance. However, she made a miscalculation that could cost her everything - the mysterious disappearance of some of her classmates during the siege of Hope's Peak.One - shot.





	We are the Ultimates and we shall never abandon you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomqwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/gifts).



> Inspired by a post that I saw in Pinterest. I forgot where it was (Did that last statement even make sense? I dunno), but hey, I made a one - shot about it. Yay me!

When the fragments of Junko Enoshima’s sins as well as news of the murder of Hope’s Peak Student Council were brought to light, the whole world had been shocked and horrified at all the corruption and lies put forward by the Board of Trustees and the Academy altogether. All media went bonkers, the boycotts worsened, and the main course students continued to hold on to their belief that everything will cool down and turn back to normal.

Now that I think about it, that was indeed a positively stupid thought.

First, the government tried to solve things in a peaceful, more diplomatic way. They were Directors. They were highschoolers. They didn’t seem like the type to favor violence. We never thought that some of them might take action and bring matters into their own hands.

And as with many things throughout our history, we were of course wrong.

Then came the massacre. The killings. The mass suicides. The Reserve Course Students, delusional and despair crazy as they were, managed to transform themselves from a coalition of angry protesters held together by anger, shouting, and scrap wood to an extremely deadly fighting force, slaughtering anybody they wish. Once the whole thing was kicked off by worldwide carpet bombings initiated by the so – called ‘Ultimate Hope’, Izuru Kamukura, threats of W.M.D (Weapons of Mass Destruction) prototyping and construction as well as increased levels of criminal activity and the school being set on fire, War, Mass Panic, and Anarchy was declared within weeks – no, days. The Main Course Students were completely annihilated, save for Class 78 and Class 77, who had seemingly vanished.

We began to fight back.

It took quite the while, but eventually, from the ashes of Hope’s Peak arose the organization that soon came to be known as Future Foundation – the forefront of the resistance fighting against the ever – growing forces of despair, led by Junko Enoshima, possibly the world’s latest Antichrist since Osama Bin Laden. The alumni of the once prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy quickly rose up the ranks and spearheaded the organization into further combatting despair. It was an almost futile effort. Thousands of lives were lost every day in the process. And almost all of it was all for nothing. We were like a ship that was burning more fuel than what we can restore. Our victories barely made up for our losses. Had Enoshima and her forces systematically grew in strength and kill everyone they deemed unfit to live, us Rebels would have never stood a chance. That was our only consolation. Junko was always one step ahead of us when it came to…well, practically anything. Their weaponry, their firepower, their battle tactics, The size of their army – the sheer magnitude of all of it was beyond comprehension. Our rockets would sometimes stop in midair, completely disabled, and even some of our nukes were rendered useless. They marched over us, and the began the horrifying process of cutting us down like weeds. All day and all night, red jagged eyes illuminated the environment, accompanied by screaming, hysterical laughter, madness, smoke, explosions, gunfire, smoke, fire, the whistling of missiles and mortar shells as they sailed through the sky, and carnage. Lots and lots of carnage. And at the end of it all, the forces of despair were always the ones to claim victory.

Still, we fought back. Us humans never really learned how to give up, even when all hope is lost.

Future Foundation may be the official leader of the rebellion, but some courageous people – forgotten, abandoned and scattered throughout the map as they were - banded together and battled where they could. Every time something new happened, it took weeks, months to reach every last survivor.

And then, something truly strange happened.

Stories started filtering through our force of rebels – stories about massive amounts of anti – despair propaganda, whether it be manga, posters, billboards, or even video games. Small Concerts were held in several areas where the resistance was currently holding off the invading despair – filled army of Enoshima’s, and there was even a radio station broadcasting lighthearted music as well as fortunetelling and motivational words. Things began to look hopeful for once. But that’s not even the juicy stuff.It was far from that.

Within a week of these events occurring, a massive salvo of rockets completely pummeled a great amount of land alongside a multitude of facilities occupied by the Ultimate Despair. Future Foundation quickly stepped up and took over, which resulted in us getting a massive victory. There were rumors of a shady individual flanked by an impassive swordswoman seeking to reunite the yakuza. Same rumors dictate that the said mysterious fellow had been successful, with several infantry units of the enemy being stabbed, beaten, and impaled, their lifeless bodies lay motionless and silent – we took it as some kind of warning since the majority of the sightings occurred in areas had reports of rebel activity. The higher – ups decided to chalk it all up on some particularly violent survivors. That’s what the majority of Future Foundation decided to tell themselves, including me. There was no way that there could be another secret force lending a hand to our struggle.

But then they got weirder. There was a massive scourge of reports about the defacement and destruction of statues and billboards erected by the Ultimate Despair. An anonymous source was donating meals and food to the more impoverished ones during the war – and it wasn’t even the poisoned kind. There were also rumors of a double agent within the Ultimate Despair. Lately, the Foundation was obtaining large amounts of money in the form of donations. And another story told the rumor of a soon – incoming army from some European kingdom, and rumors that it was a safe haven for people to stay until the war (hopefully) comes to an end. I think it was called ‘Novoselic’ or something? I dunno. Can’t really remember. But I was still pretty sure that it all can’t be real.

But it escalated even further. The radio station with all those positive vibes? It became more and more popular than ever before. The anti – despair propaganda transcended into anime, cartoons, books and even short sketches from posters, banners, and videogames. The army from that European kingdom finally arrived and assisted us in the fight against despair as well as the evacuation of civilians. There were reports of a fledgling group of fierce swordsmen, having confirmed to be led by the same shady boy I had mentioned earlier. Three muscular mercenaries have now gone their separate ways, destabilizing entire facilities and slaughtering the forces of Despair wherever they went. Public speeches and rallies were held to raise morale amongst the members of the resistance. However, the speakers never showed their faces and talked to the audience via a two – way sound system. But the act that had the most impact on Enoshima and her army was this ginormous hacking spree that occurred a few days ago, destabilizing Enoshima’s private network for approximately 45.3 hours – long enough for us to gain valuable information such as battle tactics, weapon schematics, and so much more. By now the Future Foundation has recognized that there is a third party at work who is actively helping them fight the Ultimate Despair. However, I was still skeptical.

I finally believed the rumors when I was deployed on the battlefield in order to stabilize an area with a steadily rising percentage of despair activity. I remember hopping off the Foundation Chopper and into the bleary landscape, dotted with fire, sparks, and explosions. I grabbed my rifle, adjusted the chinstrap on my helmet, and charged on forward to meet up with my squadmates. After all, I can’t have them hog all the action and glory to themselves.

When I came to the frontlines bearing my gun, I bore witness to the biggest horde of Enoshima’s despaired – up infantry I ever bore witness to, which I estimated to be at least twelve thousand strong, accompanied by several tanks. We held our ground, set up cannons, called in our own siege machinery, and started to gun those madness – fueled scum down.

But it didn’t take long for our commanders to issue the order to retreat. The enemy was steadily growing in number and we were starting to run out of munitions. Enemy aircraft has now entered the fray, and we were too ill – equipped for such a fight. Once the order was issued, flocks of soldiers began to rush back to the choppers that brought them here, like a massive school of sardines trying to get away from a hungry shark.

And that’s when we saw them.

We had absolutely no clue who they were and where they came from. Everybody immediately identified them as the people from the rumors. I was still disbelieving. But the silence between us was cut short when a second horde of Despair soldiers began charging down the hills behind us. From what can I tell, the enemy was probably trying to push us back into a second force of enemies lying in wait behind us. As the arrival of those strange people shocked us, the opposing army switched tactics and began to advance on us in a pincer maneuver. And judging from our current situation, it seems that the change of plans was about earn them another easy victory.

But no.

More and more choppers began descending from the sky, miraculously avoiding the anti – air fire that the despair army occasionally blasted into the sky. And from said choppers emerged several people – they were most likely in their early twenties, and they all wore the same attire – black tuxedos and slick black shoes for the guys, black blouses, boots and knee – length pleated skirts for the girls. Two of them were immensely muscular, a select few were wearing fisticuffs, and the majority of them wielded rifles. All of them were wearing earpieces, as well as wielding a sidearm of some sort, whether it be a balisong, a combat knife, a switchblade, or a pistol to name a few.

The boy at the center of the line, a young boy with brown hair, washed – out hazel eyes, a kind smile and a prominent ahoge, stepped forward, holding up a massive firearm that looked like an oversized rocket launcher. The weapon itself looked odd. It didn't match any of the standard - issue weapons used by Future Foundation personnel. He cleared his throat and said:

“You all might want to stand back.”

The majority of us troops had began to set up defenses once again. The rest of us were stunned into complete silence – so was I. The ahoge boy calmly turned to one of his accomplices – a pink haired boy with a yellow jumpsuit tied around his waist and holding an artillery shell in his right hand. The ahoge boy turned to this dude and calmly took the artillery shell he was holding and crammed it into the rocket launcher he was holding and aimed it towards the oncoming horde of Despair – fueled junkies sprinting towards us at full speed.

He pulled the trigger.

A massive rocket flew out of the weapon, soaring through the sky and landing dab smack in the middle of the oncoming stampede of maniacs coming to tear us apart, blowing up in a massive mushroom cloud. Us Future Foundation troops laid low and held on for dear life as the resulting blast let loose a barrage of miniature missiles peppering the opponent. Amongst the nine thousand remaining troops of the first enemy horde, at least seven thousand of them had been completely eradicated. The rest of the army had been severely crippled.

We survived the first onslaught. But there was still one more wave of enemies advancing towards us from the opposite direction.

The strange people – who I finally believed to be the third party helping us – turned to face the enemy, who we had already began to gun down. They picked up their arms, and readied themselves momentarily before charging into battle, guns blazing and fists shaking.

One of the other Foundation soldiers turned to one of our commanders and said, “Orders?”

After a long pause, the commander stated:

“Withdraw order of retreat. We are not leaving these people alone...whoever they are. They are clearly on our side and they need assistance. Lock and load, everybody. We’re back in the fight.”

Upon those words, we picked up our weapons, set up our artillery, and one by one and eventually as a massive group, we began to charge towards the battleground to assist with the mysterious individuals, who were busy mopping up the enemy. The battle was a massive victory for the Foundation. The mysterious individuals, however, had disappeared before we could even ask them about their names, much less figure out their real identities. How they did that, we will possibly never know.

Up till now, Enoshima and her forces had been spreading fear and panic not only throughout the general public, but throughout us Foundation members as well – the difference between them and us is that we had to mask our fear more intensely than others and stay strong for the sake of leading the charge against despair, even if the future looked bleak.

But since they came, we finally stood a fighting chance. We finally had a possibility of victory, against all odds.

Our battlecry was no longer that of desperation, of rage, or of fear.

Now, we chant a battlecry of hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Internet Cookies to those who can associate the rebel acts to the correct DR1/SDR2 Character!


End file.
